Glossary
The Super Mario community uses a wide variety of terms and slang. This list is to help people learn and understand them. 0–9 ;1F :Shortened version of 1 frame. It is also very common to see similar terms, such as 2F or 3F, with the number standing for the amount of frames in a specific trick. ;3 Lives Challenge :A style of playing 100 Mario Challenge with only 3 lives. * In order to start the challenge, the player must sacrifice their remaining lives until they have 3 lives left, then the challenge begins. A ;Action Animation :A term used to describe a special animation where Mario is performing an action, such as crouching, throwing an item or using a power-up. Many techniques will only work during this animation. ;Anti-Softlock :An area that seemingly "softlocks" the player, but instead has a hard-to-reach mechanism that allows the player to die. ;Automoler :A section of a level in which Mario is riding a Mega Mole the entire time. It is a play on the words autoscroller and mole. ;Auto Til :A phrase used to dictate that a level is automatic until it's not. Sometimes used to troll players. B ;Blind Jump :A jump in which the player cannot see where to jump or what to do. ;Blind Playthrough :Playing a level without having prior knowledge of what is in the level. ;BLR :Shortened version of blind level race. ;BM'd :Shortened version of bookmarked. ;Bomb Excavation :The use of Bob-ombs or Link's bombs to open up a new path by blowing up blocks. ;Buff :A change to a game mechanic that increases its ability or changes to a level in order to make it more difficult. C ;Cheeky-Kun :A fan name for the Super Mario-Kun Mystery Costume. ;Cheese :Unintended shortcuts, skips or strategies in a level. ;Chocolate Hack :A ROM hack that uses custom assets, music or graphics, as opposed to only using assets from the original game. ;Chuck Gate :A staple of Kaizo Hacks where a player must make a Clappin' Chuck jump in order to pass underneath it. ;Clip :Falling through or getting stuck on any sort of solid platform. ;Controlled Jump :A jump where the player has to get mid-height. ;CN. :Shortened version of Chinese. Used to indicate that a player is Chinese due to Super Mario Maker not including the Chinese flag. ;CP :Shortened version of checkpoint. D ;Damage Boost :Taking damage with a power-up and using the temporary invincibility frames to get through a difficult section. ;Death Door/Pipe :A door/pipe that leads to an automatic death. ;Demake :A remake of a level using an older level theme. Usually called '85 and '88 levels when made using Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario Bros. 3 respectively. ;Despawn :When an object is no longer loaded into a level by causing it to move far enough offscreen. ;Dev Exit :A hidden path that is used to let a creator upload their level without actually clearing it properly. ;Dev Block :A hidden block, usually containing a star or another power-up, that allows the creator to clear their level with less effort than they intend other players to use. ;Dick Move :A setup intended to mess with or annoy the player. ;Dick Vine :A vine hidden behind a door ;DNF :Shortened version of did not finish. Used in relation to not finishing a race level. E ;EcPc :Shortened version of easy peasy. ;Exploit :The use of glitches, hitboxes or certain game mechanics by a player to their advantage in a manner not intended by the game's designers. ;Express Level :A level in which Mario rides a bullet bill launcher at speeds faster than the fastest autoscroll. F ;FC :Shortened version of first clear. ;Frame-Perfect :A jump that can only be performed on a specific frame, requiring a perfect input to pull it off. ;Frame Window :The number of available input frames for a certain trick to work. ;Free :An easy section in an otherwise hard level. G ;Game Crash :A glitch that causes the entire game to freeze to the point that the only way to fix it is by resetting the console. ;GG :Shortened version of good game. ;Glitch :Unintended actions that are caused by an error or overlook in a game's programming. ;Global Ground :An object that will never despawn that also "gifts" this ability to anything directly on top of it. ;Global Patch :A patch that effects all levels in Super Mario Maker, even ones created before the update, retroactively making certain techniques or glitches impossible. H ;Hitbox :An invisible box-like area that is used to determine real-time collision detection. ;Hot Garbage :Levels that are a mess, usually consisting of enemy spamming, unfair elements and overall bad level design. ;Hot Potato :A level design in which Mario is constantly carrying and throwing Bob-ombs. I ;Indicators :Onscreen visuals that help guide the player and indicate where to jump, when to do a specific trick, which enemies have a key, etc. ;Invincibility Frames :The period of time where the player is invulnerable to taking damage. J ;Jank :An awkward or inconsistent setup. ;Jackpot Trap :A type of trap that softlocks a player by luring them into an inescapable pit with the use of helpful items. K ;Kaizo Block :A hidden block placed in an unfair location in attempt to kill the player. ;Kaizo Hack :A ROM hack that pushes the difficulty to the limits of human capabilities. The word Kaizo comes from Kaizo Mario World. ;Kaizo Trap :Any trap that was either used in Kaizo Mario World, or a variation on one of its traps. Now, it more commonly refers to any trap that is meant to annoy the player. ;Key Death :Dying after collecting every pink coin, which results in the player losing every pink coin they had collected prior to activating a checkpoint. L ;Lanky Mario :A fan name for the Weird Mario transformation. ;Local Patch :A patch that only affects new courses created after the patch. M ;Memory Trial :A type of level that re-uses the most popular sections or tricks from various other levels as a way to pay tribute. N ;Nai :Shortened version of yattenai ;Naked Pipe :A pipe that is not connected to ground blocks or another pipe. ;Nerf :A change to a game mechanic that reduces its ability or changes to a level in order to make it easier. ;New Soup :Shortened version of New Super Mario Bros. U. ;No Skip :A style of playing the 100 Mario Challenge, or Endless Challenge where the player refuses to skip levels as a self-imposed challenge. However, it is usually accepted that levels can be skipped if they are truly impossible, such as levels affected by a global patch. O P ;PB :Shortened version of personal best. ;Pick-a-Door/Pipe/Path :A level design in which the player is forced to randomly pick a path hoping it is the correct one with the other paths leading to an automatic death. ;Pit Hacks :ROM hacks that are incredibly hard, requiring an inhumane amount of skill to complete. These hacks cannot be completed without extreme slowdown or even frame-advance. Pit hacks are made to push the difficulty of Super Mario World to its limits. ;Pixel-Perfect :A trick that can only be performed on a specific pixel of space. ;Platform Hell :A platforming game that aims to create unfair deaths using invisible traps and trial-and-error gameplay. ;Power-up Check :A design element that is used to not allow a player to advance unless they have a specific form. ;Preview Door :A door that lets a player see a section of a level without having to play through it. The player is usually blocked by a wall or similar structure. Q R ;Reset Door/Pipe :A door/pipe that lets a player retry a section of a level. ;Respawning :Moving away from an enemy and then returning in order to make them spawn at their original location. ;RNG :Shortened version of random number generator. Used to identify elements of a level that change every time the level is played. ;RTA :Real-Time Attack. A speedrun of a video game done in real-time, without the use of slowdowns or savestates. S ;Safety Coin :A pink coin placed next to a key door in order to prevent a player from collecting every coin and losing them all by dying. ;Screen Freeze :The period of time where the game "freezes" after Mario changes forms by taking damage or collecting a power-up. ;Self-Destruct Lock :A type of softlock, where a player is no longer able to make progress and is forced to kill themselves. This is also referred to as an SD lock. ;Sequence Breaking :The act of performing actions out of the intended linear order, or skipping “required” actions entirely. ;Shellmet :A fan term for the Buzzy Beetle and Spiny Shell that Mario is able to wear on his head. It is a shortened version of Shell Helmet. ;Shellevator :A setup where Mario is forced to perform multiple shell jumps to climb a narrow passage. ;Skyzo :Kaizo levels that are set in a sky or airship theme that revolve around having to constantly activate P Switches. Skyzo is a portmanteau of the words Sky and Kaizo. ;Spawn :When an object is loaded into a level. ;Spawn-Block :When an object is unable to spawn into a level due to being blocked by outside means, such as overlapping a solid block or reaching the sprite limit. ;Speedrun :A playthrough of a video game performed with the intention of completing it as fast as possible. ;Speedrun Level :A level with nonstop movement and a tight timer. ;Sprite Limit :The maximum amount of sprites that can be loaded in a level at any given time. ;Strats :Shortened version of strategies. ;Softlock :A situation in which the player is stuck in a level and has no way to be killed forcing the player to either restart or wait out the timer. ;Spaghetti :Choking under pressure or messing up on an easy section of a level. T ;TA :Time Attack. A level with nonstop movement and a tight timer. ;TAS :Tool-Assisted Superplay. A playthrough of a video game, using an emulator's slowdown and rewind functions in order to reach an inhuman level of skill. ;TAS Level :A level in Super Mario Maker with extremely precise jumps or inputs. Usually, near frame-perfect inputs are required to beat it. It is named after tool-assisted gameplay in order to imply difficulty. ;Tech :Advanced tricks not originally intended to be in the game. Shortened version of techniques. ;Teh Urn :An anagram of the phrase "the run." Commonly used when people think they are about to achieve a victory. ;Troll :A setup intended to mess with or annoy the player. ;True Ending :An optional bonus ending for completing an extra challenge, such as collecting optional Pink Coins. ;Trump Jump :A jump into a one-block gap surrounded by spikes on each side. ;Turnback :While running, pressing left for a short time to slow down. Called such because Mario will face backward while flying through the air. ;Twice Twice :A type of troll where a player is forced to go to an identical room from earlier in a level where the "correct solution" from the first room is now a troll. U ;Uno Más :Spanish for "one more." This is a style of level which generally involves a single obscure mechanic that is designed in a way that entices the player to play one more level. V ;Vanilla Hack :A ROM hack that only uses the original items and graphics in a given game. W ;Wall Jump State :The state of being that prevents Mario from immediately turning around after a wall jump. ;WR :Shortened version of world record. X ;X=8 and X=128 :Special coordinates in Super Mario Maker that affect various in-game mechanics. Y ;Yatta :The Japanese word for "I did it!" Commonly used after clearing a difficult level. ;Yattenai :The Japanese word for "I didn't do it." Slang term for missing the final jump or section in a level. ;YOLO Jump :Doing a blind jump in hopes that the player finds a shortcut or accidentally finds the correct path. ;Yump :Performing a frame-perfect P Switch jump in Super Mario World. Z ;Z :An abbreviation for Spin Jumping in Super Mario Maker. This is due to the Spin Jump ability being mapped to the shoulder buttons. Category:Terms